


A Glittering Gem (Is Not Enough)

by LokiLover84



Category: B.A.P, VIXX
Genre: Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jaehwan only wanted Youngjae. Too bad the younger man couldn't see that.





	A Glittering Gem (Is Not Enough)

_ A glittering gem is not enough.  _

 

Jaehwan’s parents had tried to tell him, when he’d come home and told them Yongjae had asked to marry him, that it was a bad idea. 

 

_ He’s not a good match, sweetheart. He cares too much about himself and his career.  _

 

_ You’ll be miserable, son, but we won’t stop you.  _

 

Now, two years into their marriage, and Jaehwan was standing in the bathroom, gazing at the reflection of a man he scarcely knew anymore. His eyes were ringed with dark circles, and his cheekbones were much more prominent than they had been even six months ago. And his skin was so pale he could almost see the veins beneath the ghost-white flesh. 

 

Youngjae hadn’t come home against last night, and Jaehwan’s phone had been void of calls or texts. He was worried about his husband, but surely there was a logical explanation. 

 

Jaehwan felt sick to his stomach, because he already  _ knew  _ the explanation, but he refused to acknowledge it. 

 

At least out loud, to Youngjae. 

 

The sound of the apartment door being opened jerked Jaehwan from his reverie, and he left the bathroom, padding down the short hallway to the living area, where he found Youngjae already collapsed on the couch, an arm thrown over his eyes. 

 

The older man hovered in the doorway, unsure if he should approach Youngjae. He leaned against the doorjamb, crossing his arms protectively across his chest, and waited. 

 

Youngjae knew Jaehwan was watching him - he could feel the gaze of the older man on him like a laser, hot and uncomfortable. Or maybe that was the guilt coiling like acid in his stomach. 

 

He loved Jaehwan, he really did. But he simply couldn’t stop himself when it came to celebrating the successes of his business, which often meant parties and alcohol until the wee hours of the morning. 

 

Less often, it included women. 

 

Youngjae inhaled deeply, trying to work past the headache that was making his temples throb, and nearly gags at the scent of stale soju and cigarette smoke that assails his nostrils. 

 

He moves his arm slowly, and sits up carefully on the side of the couch. Only then does he raise his gaze to Jaehwan, and his jaw drops. 

 

Jaehwan looks terrible. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that his husband is ill. The dark circles around his eyes that look like bruises, the sallow skin and blank expression both concern and scare Youngjae. 

 

He forces himself to his feet and walked to Jaehwan, reaching out for him as he approaches the older man, only to flinch when Jaehwan straightens and pulls away. 

 

“Youngjae, I…”

 

A bolt of fear shoots through Youngjae, and he feels the words like physical blows before they’ve ever left Jaehwan’s plush lips. 

 

“I can’t do this anymore, Youngjae.”

 

The younger man makes a soft sound, half denial and half sad whimper. 

 

Jaehwan feels his spine stiffen even as he blinks back tears furiously. 

 

“You’re destroying me, Youngjae. You’re out until all hours of the night, and when you do bother to come home you reek. I can smell the alcohol on you, and the women.”

 

Jaehwan smiles tightly, sadly, as he reaches for his left hand, where the pair of rings rest on his fourth finger, stones winking even in the dim light. It takes him a moment to work them free - he’s never taken them off since the day Youngjae put them there. He tolds them out, his hand shaking slightly. 

 

Youngjae reaches out instinctively, and Jaehwan drops the cool metal bands into his palm. He has to hand it to Jaehwan, the tears shimmer in his dark eyes but none fall. Youngjae isn’t so in control. 

 

Youngjae’s sobs follow Jaehwan down the hall to their bedroom, where the older man retrieves a suitcase from the closet and tosses random items into it. He knows he’ll have to come back later to get everything that isn’t essential, but he’s already thinking forward. Where he’ll go, what he’ll do, how he’ll rebuild his life from today. 

 

Youngjae stands by, watching Jaehwan miserably as the older man emerges from their shared bedroom, suitcase rolling behind him. He brushes past Youngjae without even looking at him, and Youngjae’s heart breaks even more. 

 

“Jaehwannie.”

 

The older man pauses at the door, but he doesn’t turn to look. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jae. For whatever it’s worth. I still love you, and I still want to give you everything you ever wanted.”

 

Jaehwan shakes his head, slowly. 

 

“I had everything I wanted, Youngjae, in you. Your mistake was not realizing that. And sometimes a glittering gem isn’t enough.”

 

The door closing behind him sounds like the end of forever. 


End file.
